Rien n’est plus dangereux qu’un Snape cocufié!
by sadokamiyu
Summary: [SUSPENDUE] [SLASH SSHP] Quand Snape découvre que Harry le trompe, il échafaude un plan pour se venger et le ramener dans son lit. On ne cocufie pas Snape sans en payer le prix! Harry va vite le comprendre... à ses dépens!


_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : C'est avec une profonde tristesse, un désespoir immense et une frustration insoutenable que je vous avoue que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Snif, c'est trop injuste !_

_Couple: Harry X Severus_

_Genre : romance et surtout yaoï. Je mets donc en garde les homophobes et les âmes sensibles, cette fic contiendra des rapports entre hommes explicites. Il y aura des scènes d'amour détaillées. Si cela vous choque, je vous invite à quitter rapidement cette page. _

_Pour ceux que cela ne dérange pas, vous ne serez pas déçus (j'espère) !_

_Résumé : Le mariage de Snape et Harry est un désastre ! La monotonie s'est installée au sein du couple et Harry va se satisfaire ailleurs. Seulement, Snape est au courant et il n'est PAS CONTENT !_

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un Snape cocufié !**

**Prologue**

Lucas Raistlin exerçait le métier de détective depuis plus de vingt ans et jamais un client ne lui avait fait aussi forte impression. L'homme qui était assis en face de lui était plus étrange. Dès qu'il était entré dans le bureau miteux de Lucas, une sorte de tension s'était installée dans la petite pièce. Il était grand, ses vêtements moulants mettaient en valeur son corps d'athlète. Raistlin pouvait presque voir à travers le tissu ses épaules larges, ses imposants pectoraux ainsi que ses abdominaux. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil plus bas et s'était mis à rougir violemment sous le coup d'une vision saisissante de cet homme nu dans son lit. L'inconnu dégageait une sorte de magnétisme torride, sa simple présence était un véritable appel à la luxure. Lucas sortit une flasque de cognac de la poche de sa veste et en avala fébrilement une gorgée. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, cet homme était avant tout un client et en tant que tel, il devait être considéré comme une simple source de revenu et non comme un étalon. Une nouvelle vision assaillit le détective. Il respira un grand coup, compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Il leva les yeux et regarda pour la première fois le visage de son client. Ce fut une grossière erreur car de nouvelles visions firent leur apparition dans l'esprit de l'homme. Son vis-à-vis avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait un visage viril adoucit par une bouche sensuelle et un nez délicat. Mais Lucas fut surtout absorbé par ses magnifiques yeux d'un noir d'encre profond. Il se mit à haleter. Si ses amis le voyaient, ils rigoleraient bien. Lui, l'insensible Lucas Raistlin, perturbé par un client… Un homme en plus ! Un léger soupir le ramena à la réalité, son client commençait à s'impatienter.

-Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Snape ?

oOo

Harry pénétra dans le luxueux hôtel. Il se dirigea vers la réception et apostropha la jeune femme de service.

-Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Potter, vous devriez avoir une réservation au nom de Malfoy…

Elle lui demanda poliment d'attendre et consulta son registre.

-Oui, c'est exact. Monsieur Malfoy est déjà là, il vous attend dans la chambre numéro 710.

-Je vous remercie Mademoiselle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux racine.

-Bonne soirée, lui dit-il.

-M… mer… merci mon… sieur…

Il avança tranquillement en direction de l'ascenseur et prit le chemin de la chambre.

Deux minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un jeune homme bien bâtit. Harry regarda la douceur de son visage, ses beaux yeux bleus, sa bouche pleine de promesse et surtout son corps de dieu. Il se jeta au coup de Draco Malfoy et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Bonjour chéri, lui murmura t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Tu es en retard, grogna l'autre.

-Hum, ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas…

l

Draco eut un sourire carnassier. Il empoigna Harry et le jeta violemment sur le lit. Il lui arracha sa chemise et entreprit de lui dévorer le torse. Il l'explora de sa langue, laissant sur le brun des sillons de salive brûlants. Il s'attarda sur un téton, le mordillant et le maltraitant sans aucune douceur. Harry se mit à pousser des gémissements rauques, exhortant son amant à continuer. Cependant, le serpentard s'interrompit. Harri poussa un grognement de frustration qui fut bien vite remplacé par un grognement de plaisir quand il vit Draco nu au-dessus de lui. Le blond enleva lentement le pantalon de Harry puis son boxer. Il prit le temps d'admirer le survivant, son corps svelte mais musclé, son visage délicat. Il fut appelé par le membre fièrement dressé du brun. Il descendit une main vers la virilité de Harry et la caressant doucement, lui imposant un rythme lent tel une douce torture. Il continua ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry le supplie de le prendre.

Draco lui jeta un regard lubrique avant de lui présenter ses doigts. L'autre les suça avidement. Draco les retira de la bouche de son amant pour les remplacer par sa langue gourmande. Tout en embrassant Harry, il glissa un doigt dans son intimité. Un gémissement de douleur fut étouffer par sa bouche avide. Il entama un mouvement de va et vient qui dura jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de douleur de son amant muent en gémissements de plaisir. Il rajouta alors un second doigt et patiemment, il dilata l'intimité de Harry avec des mouvements de ciseaux. Le survivant haletait de plaisir. Son compagnon retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de plus imposant.

Harry le regarda ou plutôt regarda dans sa direction, il ne voyait plus grand chose depuis un moment. L'autre s'agita en lui. Le jeune Grifondor vit des étoiles multicolores quant la virilité de son amant heurta sa prostate. Il hurla. Sa voix était quatre fois plus basse que d'accoutumé et le devint encore plus quand il jouit dans les bras de son amant.

Malfoy se retira et Hary se lova contre lui.

-Draco…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis le blond demanda :

-Tu n'as jamais de remords ?

-Des remords ? interrogea Harry surpris. Non, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, dit Draco mal à l'aise, tu es marié… avec Snape et…

Le brun embrassa l'autre.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je gère la situation.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien ?

-Mais oui ! Il est complètement à l'ouest !

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire cristallin.

oOo

-Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Snape ? s'enquit Lucas.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Monsieur Raistlin, mon mari me trompe. Je veux le prendre en flagrant délit !


End file.
